


Burning love

by HiroPride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12-year old Ron and Hermione find out that Charlie is in love before he does, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, in the closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroPride/pseuds/HiroPride
Summary: It's 1992, Charlie is 20 years old and works with dragons in Romania, far away from home. Love doesn't come to his mind until he meets Daniel Price, who is just as passionate about dragons as he is. What does Charlie do with these feelings and does Daniel feel the same.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_**Ron,** _

_**I heard from mother that you took dad's flying car to go and save Harry. Although I don't agree with your actions, I must say, it was worth it as you saved your best friend with it. Though, don't tell this to mom. Besides that, tell me how your first days went by of your second year at Hogwarts. What did you learn up until now? I...** _

Charlie stopped writing as he heard someone come in the break room and he looked up, seeing a blonde, somewhat muscular guy with blue eyes and a flower tattoo on left arm. His hair was on the longer side and he he had it up in a ponytail.

"Hi..." Charlie said after he fell silent for a short while. This was the first time he ever fell silent when seeing someone for the first time. Charlie was never speechless by someone's looks, even not by the most beautiful woman or men but now he had no idea what he had to say.

"Hi, you must be Charlie. I'm Daniel Price, I'm new here and someone told me you could show me around as you know the place the best?" Daniel asked with the warmest voice Charlie ever heard.

"Yeah, uhm..." Charlie stuffed away the scroll he was writing on and got up. "Let me show you around." Charlie said as they left the break room together and while he toured him around he asked a few questions.

"Oh so you went to Hogwarts as well?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I just graduated actually. I was a Ravenclaw." Daniel said.

"Oh, I've never seen you before which may be a little odd because I graduated the year before. I was in Gryffindor." Charlie said.

"It's not that odd. There's so many students in Hogwarts and besides we were in different years and houses so yeah, it's very possible that you've never heard of me." Daniel said and he shrugged. The subject soon changed from school to dragons and quickly Charlie realised that Daniel was just as passionate about dragons as him, if not more. The average wizard would probably find it incredibly annoying and boring to hear Daniel babble about all this facts that he knew about dragons but Charlie was so interested but little he know that at some point he wasn't actually listening anymore to what he said and only could hear how beautiful Daniel's voice was.

Daniel himself didn't notice it either so when he finally got to start working, Charlie helped him out for a bit before he went back to writing his letter to his youngest brother.

_**...just met someone who is just as interested in dragons as me. I don't think you've heard of him before but in case you did, his name is Daniel Price. He recently graduated and he was in Ravenclaw. Maybe Hagrid knows him? Not that it's important, I just wanted to know if I was the only one who didn't notice him when I was still at Hogwarts. Anyway, write me back when you can and behave so mom doesn't have to send you any howlers again.**_

_**-Charlie Weasley** _

He finished the letter and rolled the parchment up before he called his owl. He put a ribbon around the parchment and then gave it to his owl. "It's for my youngest brother, Ron. Bring it to Hogwarts." he said to the owl and soon he saw his owl fly away with the scroll of parchment.

"Maybe I should write something to mom and dad too?" he asked himself but then he shook his head. He had to get back to work, he always could write that letter later.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ron,_ **

**_I heard from mother that you took dad's flying car to go and save Harry. Although I don't agree with your actions, I must say, it was worth it as you saved your best friend with it. Though, don't tell this to mom. Besides that, tell me how your first days went by of your second year at Hogwarts. What did you learn up until now? I just met someone who is just as interested in dragons as me. I don't think you've heard of him before but in case you did, his name is Daniel Price. He recently graduated and he was in Ravenclaw. Maybe Hagrid knows him? Not that it's important, I just wanted to know if I was the only one who didn't notice him when I was still at Hogwarts. Anyway, write me back when you can and behave so mom doesn't have to send you any howlers again._ **

**_-Charlie Weasley_ **

Ron had been excited to receive a letter from his big brother Charlie as he had hoped to see write about dragons but instead he got a reminder of what he had done in the beginning of the year. His brother also had mentioned a guy named Daniel Price that he never had heard of and the 12-year honestly could care less about the guy mentioned in the letter.

“Daniel Price you say?” Hermione asked and Ron nodded dismissively.

“I heard of him before.” Hermione said. “He graduated recently, he was a Ravenclaw prefect and head boy. Apparently he’s very---” Hermione said but she got interrupted by Ron as he sighed loudly and complained that he didn’t care.

The young girl rolled her eyes and left the table.

“Offended already?” Ron asked.

“No, we have classes now.” Hermione said back and Harry stood up to run after her.

During Ron quickly forgot about the letter but while Hermione concentrated on the lesson material, she did keep the name on the letter in the back of her mind and after class she suggested to Ron that he should ask Hagrid about Daniel Price.

“Why even?” Ron asked.

“Because your brother Charlie told you to ask him?” Harry reminded him.

“Fine but I honestly don’t see why he would know the guy.” Ron said and he followed Hermione and Harry to Hagrid’s cottage.

It’s not that Ronald Weasley didn’t care for his brother but he just didn’t care about this Daniel Price that he never heard of. He wanted his big brother to write about dragons and not to remind of the howler that their mother send him after he took he took their dad’s flying car.

“Ron, don’t be such a downer about the letter. I’m sure he’ll send you another one and that one will be about dragons. At least be glad you get letters from him.” Hermione sighed in frustration and Ron wanted to answer to that but Harry held him back from saying anything.

As they arrived at Hagrid’s place, Ron asked whether Hagrid ever heard of a Daniel Price.

“I don’t know him too well but he’s a bright boy and he’s good with animals. I think I heard once that despite not playing Quidditch, he was very popular with the girls but I don’t really know why. Oh! And he was one of the very few students that Professor Snape actually kind of liked, despite not being in Slytherin.” Hagrid told.

“That sounds nearly impossible.” Harry said, knowing that Professor Snape only treated the Slytherin students well and he didn’t care about the other students. In fact in Harry’s eyes, Professor Snape hated every student that wasn’t in Slytherin.

“Are there any pictures of him?” Hermione asked.

“Why? Do you like him now?” Ron retorted as Hermione really seemed to like Professor Lockheart.

“Ron..!” Hermione grew a bit frustrated.

“Yes, I’m sure there are. Just look in the library for the 7th year Ravenclaw class of last year.” Hagrid said and to that Hermione nodded and she quickly left the cottage.

“Why don’t you write a letter back to Charlie, Ron?” Hagrid asked and after a quick thought, Ron agreed, saying he would do it later before he went to bed.

And so later in the evening, before going to bed Ron took some parchment and started his letter.

**_Charlie,_ **

**_I never heard of Daniel Price before but Hermione had and so had Hagrid. Apparently he was a good student, a head boy and a prefect but he never played Quidditch. Classes are pretty boring but haven’t you learned anything new about dragons? Or did something interesting happen? I’d like to know._ **

**_Also, please never mention the howler again, it was so embarrassing. Everyone in the great hall heard it and George and Fred are still teasing me about it._ **

**_-Ron Weasley_ **

When Ron finished the letter, he put it in an envelope and Charlie on the front of it before he gave it to his owl and told the owl where it needed to go. When the owl left, Ron watched it fly into the night sky for a short while before he went to bed and immediately fell asleep.


End file.
